The AfterWar Decisions
by Paradox-Thoughts-16
Summary: This story starts the evening after Voldemort's defeat and goes on to show Harry and Ginny's love for each other. Very fluff. R
1. Chapter 1

"That was strange," mumbled a sleep-deprived Harry Potter. He had just gotten back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place after defeating Voldemort and was anxious to continue with life. But now, even though it was midnight, he was hearing noises, or so he thought. Then, in a quick few, blurry seconds, a red head girl rushed into the room where he had been trying to sleep and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed, "I thought you were a goner back there at Hogwarts. When I saw Hagrid carrying you I didn't know what to think. I was hoping you weren't but after Fred..." She continued sobbing as Harry sat up and protectively held her away from any more fear and sadness. He knew that after the past night that she couldn't handle any more of it.

"Ginny, love," he said in a soothing voice, "it's ok now. We're both here and soon everything will all be ok." Harry continued to hold her close to him and soon she stopped crying. He gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up so they were looking face to face. Her tear-streaked face was shining brightly from the moonlight coming through the blinds on his window and Harry thought that even though she was crying, she looked gorgeous. He had never seen anyone, or anything in that matter, look so beautiful in all of his life. Ginny didn't usually cry so when she did it made Harry's heart break in two. He knew that somehow it was good for him to be close by in case something happened to her. But how could they stay close together? She couldn't stay here, Harry knew, because Mrs. Weasley would never allow it.

Then it dawned on him. He jumped up off his bed, were he left a startled Ginny, and took off downstairs to the fireplace. Ginny had rushed after him wondering what could be so important that he had to leave her very upset in his room. When she found him, his head was placed in a fire of green flames and he was saying something that she couldn't fully understand. But from what she did hear made her extremely excited. The tidbits she heard sounded kind of like, "...stay at the Burrow...Ginny...I'm needed greatly...she needs me there with her..."

Once Harry finished asking Mrs. Weasley for permission to move back in with them he quickly pulled his head out of the fire and ran over to Ginny. She obviously knew what he was doing because one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen was glowing on her face.

"We're going home," Harry said, "we're really going home. Together."

After packing and repacking his things, Harry and Ginny side-apparated to the Burrow where they were welcomed by the entire Order of the Phoenix. Everyone imaginable was coming up to Harry telling him how brave and cunning he was and giving him congratulatory pats on the back. Before long it was dawn and Harry still hadn't had any sleep. Mrs. Weasley obviously noticed because she promptly shooed everyone out and ordered him to go rest upstairs in Ron's room where they always had the spare bed for him. Ron, he guessed, hadn't heard the party that night because he was still sound asleep and only noticed Harry when the door was shut just a bit too loud.

"What," Ron mumbled before realizing who was there. "Harry! Good to see you mate. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging out with my favorite family of course!" Ron laughed at Harry's sarcastic remark glad to see that he'd gotten his humorous side back since the previous day.

"But seriously, what are you doing here Harry?" Ron face grew serious as he noticed that Harry had become very quiet and extremely red.

"Well," Harry began, a slight awkwardness creeping around the room, "your sister made an unexpected visit to Grimmauld Place last night. She was very upset about everything that's been happening so I decided to come stay here so I could be near her." The whole time Harry had been talking, his face had been growing redder and redder. When he finished Ron had been gaping at him in disbelief.

"Nothing happened at your place, right?" Ron was almost fuming which took Harry aback just a bit. He had never seen Ron act this way towards him and it was slightly scary. Now it was Harry's turn to fume though. He couldn't believe Ron was making such awful accusations. It wasn't like they had been doing anything indecent.

"What?! You're accusing me of something happening when all that really happened was her sobbing and me coming here." Harry's voice was constantly rising which was now making Ron shrink back a bit.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny was now standing at the door wearing an expression that was a cross between curiosity and exasperation.

"Nothing, love." Harry's face told that he was lying and Ginny's face became more firm and questioning. It was hard for him to lie to Ginny anyway so eventually he blurt out the whole story. In the end, Ginny had ended up mad at both of them for acting so childish but was furious with Ron for accusing Harry of something happening. When she was done yelling, Ginny was happy to see that both of the boys looked frightened and taken aback by her yelling and she left grinning from the looks of shock on their faces.

Once gone, Harry decided to finally get some rest while Ron, whose stomach always got the better of him, went downstairs to get some breakfast. But Harry was having a hard time sleeping. He kept remembering all the people that died because of him and when he did fall asleep he was very fitful. Just because his scar wasn't hurting anymore didn't mean he still didn't have dreams...

_"Ginny?" Harry rushed over to the motionless red head who he noticed was staring at something. _

_"What's wrong?" He then realized that she had been staring at the grave of Tom Marvolo Riddle. "That's odd." He didn't think that a grave would actually be made for Voldemort considering how evil he was. Then, all of a sudden, about five or ten green lights flashed by. _

_"Harry!" Ginny was shrieking and he turned to see her being dragged away by a death eater._

_"Ginny! Hold on," Harry was screaming to her while trying to dodge the curses. It wasn't long though before he reached Ginny's captor. He also wasn't surprised to see who it was. _

_"Malfoy."_

_"Well, if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to see you. Actually you're just in time for the main event," Malfoy sneered pointing at a stunned Ginny, "when we kill your precious little girlfriend." _

_"You wouldn't dare Malfoy, you haven't got the guts." Harry hoped that his taunts were working because he was out of ideas. He knew that if he tried getting closer to Ginny, Malfoy would go ahead with the curse. So were there any other options? _

_Just then, Harry decided what to do. He quickly threw on his invisiblity cloak, which he seemed to have gotten from thin air, and ran towards Ginny. Malfoy couldn't seem to figure out where he went because he only turned around in time to see that his captive was gone. _

_"Potter!" Malfoy's scream echoed through the graveyard as Harry ran with Ginny slung over his shoulders. But before he could reach the gates, Malfoy stepped in front of him._

_"You didn't think you could really get away under that little invisibility cloak, did you? I mean, I could still see your feet and your knees." Malfoy was pointing at the clearly visible portion of Harry's body. In shock, Harry accidently dropped Ginny and was about to reach for her when... _

_"Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard a death eater scream the curse and before he could react, Ginny had suddenly woken up and blocked it, using herself as the shield._

_"Ginny!" Harry's cry of anguish was heard for miles. "No, you must wake up. Don't leave me, Ginny!"_

"Harry?" Harry woke with a start when he heard her voice. Even though he was drenched with sweat he sat up and embraced Ginny as tightly as he could.

"Harry, you're crushing me!" Ginny wiggled free of the tight hug and gave him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "it's just that...you were...and now you're..." _Spit it out! _"I had a bad dream that's all."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ginny face was full of concern and he knew that she meant well, he just wasn't ready to tell her about the dream. Plus, even if he wanted to tell her, he wouldn't know what to say.

"Harry?!"

"Sorry," Harry smiled apologetically at her, "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Ginny nodded knowingly and took his hand. "Supper's almost ready. Are you going to come?"

"Sure." Harry followed her down the stairs into the kitchen. When they entered, they were still hand in hand. George, who had recently gone through probably the second worst trauma, gave a half-hearted cat call to them. Mrs. Weasley shushed him as Ginny led a still half-asleep Harry to the table. She quietly took the seat next to his and placed her hand on his leg. He feebly smiled at her before looking at the food Mrs. Weasley had set in front of him.

About an hour later, everyone but Harry had finished eating. Actually, Harry hadn't even started"Aren't you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him worriedly and pressed her hand to his forehead, "You aren't sick are you?" Harry just kept staring at his plate and didn't say a word. Just then a strange dizzying sensation came over him.

"Ginny," he said in a daze. The next few seconds went by in a blur. There was a green flash of light. Everyone stood up frantically, wand in hand, but before Harry could, a sharp pain went through his body. Then darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

I'm not sure how well this fits in right now but I will tell you that this chapter is very sappy. I will explain what happened at the end of the first chapter soon but not right now. I hope to have my other chapters up soon but i can't say when.

Disclaimer: The characters and most of the general ideas don't belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling and they always will. I wish they belonged to me though. ;-)

"What?" Harry woke up feeling extremely nauseous and when he tried to sit up, something kept him down. It was a hand, but not one he was used to. He slowly opened his eyes to see a nurse standing next to him. Actually, he noticed, it was Madam Pomfrey!

"Good gracious. You really are lucky you have the Weasleys' watching out for you. If they hadn't called me immediately, you'd be dead by now." Madam Pomfrey was scowling at Harry but started laughing when she saw his face.

"Don't give me such a strange face, dear. You're here because you were hit by about a dozen Cruciatus curses.

"Where am I?" Harry looked around a bit before noticing that somehow he had gotten to Hogwarts! "How...what...why...?"

"Shush, dear." Madam Pomfrey handed him a sleeping draught. Harry reluctantly took it and in a moment, he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"I hope he's ok." Ginny had been pacing the house for the past two hours after having to take Harry to Hogwarts to be under the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey. They had been ambushed by twenty death eaters right after eating and all the curses had been directed at Harry. But Ginny saw that none of them seemed to be killing curses. All of them just seemed to be curses meant to cause pain, most of them the Cruciatus curse, to Harry.

"Why are there still death eaters going around without their lord?"

"There's probably some reasonable answer to all of this. We'll just have to figure it out." A bushy, brown-haired girl had just walked into her room. "It's just odd that none of them were trying to kill Harry...I mean, they shouldn't be attempting to get him alive anymore. Not after Voldemort..."

"I thought so too, Hermione, but who knows anything now-a-days. Lets just try not to worry because it's just stressing me out." Ginny looked up at her best friend to see that she was laughing at her.

"What? Did I say something?"

"Oh, nothing. Except that you are such a hypocrite! No one else is worrying but you. I mean we are just not like you are. No offense." Hermione looked taken aback from the mean glare she was getting from her friend.

"Well, you are spazzing out just a bit!"

"I know I am but...what Ron!?" An astonished Ron had just walked into the room looking like he was greatly regretting his decision.

"Um...well I...Hermione, we're gonna miss our reservations if you don't hurry up. You're still coming right?" Hermione's face suddenly lit up.

"I'm coming in a minute. Just meet me downstairs and...stop looking so amused! You aren't getting out of this conversation so easily. We'll talk when I get back." Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out of the room linked arm-in-arm with Ron.

Ginny waited for the coast to clear before laughing her head off.

"What's so amusing? I thought Ron did a great job of distracting Hermione." Harry laughed as he walked into the room. But he wasn't in there for more than two seconds before Ginny had rushed over and jumped into his arms.

"I would guess that you were worried by the way that I was greeted. Either that or you were trying to tackle me." Ginny laughed and hugged him tighter before he picked her up off her feet and carried her to the window.

"Harry what are you doing? Hey!" Harry had just set her down and taken a huge leap out of the window!

"What the..." After a few seconds a perfectly unharmed Harry was flying past her window on his broom.

"Wanna ride?"

"But it's like midnight, and pitch black outside!"

"Aw, is poor Ginny too scared to ride on a broomstick with her _boyfriend?_" Ginny's astonished look confirmed what Harry was thinking.

"And yes, I mean it. As long as you're ok with it." Harry became concerned with the fact that Ginny looked like she wasn't going to say yes.

Though a little while later, Harry's smile grew wide as did Ginny's and she promptly hopped on his broom and said, "Absolutely! Just don't fight in any more wars, okay?"

"You got it." Harry sped off into the night with Ginny's arms wrapped around his waist. After a couple of hours, Harry suggested that they go back.

"Do we have to?" Ginny's complaint made Harry laugh as he touched down on the roof.

"I said back to your house, that doesn't mean we have to be inside." He heard a gasp from beside him when a second later a blanket with candles surrounding it showed up.

"Would you care to join me, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny walked over so that she was standing nose-to-nose with Harry and whispered,

"Absolutely." She leaned closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his lips against hers. It was the softest, sweetest kiss that they had ever shared and Harry wished it could happen again.

"What?" Harry had just woken with a panicked feeling. Where was he and how did he get here? Just then, he felt someone shifting next to him. Then he remembered everything. After their kiss the night before, he and Ginny had slowly fallen asleep while watching the stars. Though now, he knew why he had a panicked feeling. "Ginny, wake up!"

"Harry! What do you think you're doing?" An extremely tired Ginny sat up on the roof and had to think for a minute before realizing where she was.

"Uh oh...mom's gonna kill me! Wait, maybe we can lie."

"Ginevera Molly Weasley! How dare you think about lying to your mother. I can't believe you'd think such awful things." Ginny playfully swatted his arm before getting up and stretching.

"Well do you have a better idea, Mr. Potter?" He pondered this for a minute before coming up with a reasonable solution.

"What? Why do you have that evil grin on your face? Wait, you aren't really gonna lie to mum are you? That was just a joke! She can figure out when anyone's lying."

"Just follow along ok?" Harry got back on his broom, followed by Ginny, and flew down to the front door of the Burrow. As soon as he reached the door, he was flooded by the whole Weasley family ushering him in and worrying over him to make sure that he was ok.

"Harry dear, when did you get back? And Ginny! You disappeared late and never showed back up! Where could you have possibly been?" Molly Weasley's tone was carrying both anger and care at the same time as worry and curiosity. But that was before she saw the broom.

"Harry, answer my question. When did you get back?"

"I...um...well I..." Harry was now being watched by the whole Weasley family and Hermione (who was grinning in amusement). Though, as Harry looked around it was sort of an amusing sight. Ron looked like he was worried and about to punch him, George a little more alert than usual, Percy quite curious about what they were all talking about with Harry and Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley looked like she might kill him if he said what she was thinking.

"I came back last night..."

"And I was waiting for him on the roof when he came in." Everyone slowly shifted their eyes to look at Ginny.

"When he got here, we were looking at the stars when we sorta...er...fell asleep."

"Are you sure that was all that happened? I mean, seriously?" Molly was staring at Harry in a way that was making him feel like he was a toddler again.

"Mom, we swear we didn't do anything! Why won't you just listen to us?" With that, Ginny dragged Harry up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut just as Hermione was about to enter. She noticed this and screamed, "Bug off, Hermione! I wish all of you would just leave us alone!"

Harry waited till Hermione's footsteps were gone before he did anything.

"Ginny," Harry said gently, walking towards where she was sitting in the windowsill, "Are you okay?" He heard her sniffling and sat down next to her, placing his arms around her in a firm hug. She eventually buried her head into his shoulder and started crying openly.

"Shhh, love shhh. Everything's gonna be ok." He continued to gently cradle her in his arms until the crying ceased. He soon realized that she had fallen asleep from all of the action that day, and the night before, and picked her up to place her in her bed. "Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams, always."


End file.
